A communication restriction is imposed during network congestion, e.g., in the event of a disaster, from the viewpoint of ensuring voice communication. A method contemplated for this communication restriction is to restrict a domain unit, either the CS domain for voice communication or the PS domain for packet communication, and thereby restrict the entire voice communication or the entire packet communication. Patent Document 1 below is a document disclosing such technology and describes that the communication can be restricted for each call type in CDMA 2000; e.g., it describes that the restriction is implemented for each call type in such a manner that the voice communication is allowed, while electronic mail is set as an object of the communication restriction (cf. paragraphs 0010 and 0011 in Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-186686